


The Game Of Life

by Pixitcraft



Series: Danganronpa AUs [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All the characters are here I promise, Just only five (as far as we know) are participants, YTTD Inspired this :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixitcraft/pseuds/Pixitcraft
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu and 5 others wake up in a game where they must solve puzzles and complete tests to appease the Game-Masters. If they fail a test then they pay with their lives, if they win the game then they get to live.. but at what cost?[Relationships added along the way][Working on other projects but will come back to this.]
Series: Danganronpa AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796404
Kudos: 9





	The Game Of Life

My eyes fling open only to see darkness. I blink repeatedly hoping that will let me see something. The air is thick-- I can’t breathe-- Who am I?

My name- what is a name? 

What is anything really? Does it all even matter in the end?

“H-hello? Is anyone else there..?” A soft and low voice spoke.

I gasped for air and blinked once more. There I lie on the ground with my arms cuffed to an odd machine.

“I-I’m here! Where am I?” I asked. Desperately trying to lift my head but failing.

“Y-you’re the last of us to wake up! We all had to go through some trial to escape from the machine! We’ll help you out!” The same voice spoke.

“Yeah! You got this in the bag uh… hey what’s your name?” A raspy and loud voice asked.

“Do we really need to know her name right now when she could die at any moment?” A timid voice spoke.. it sounded like a female.

“Wait-- I could die?!” I asked, panic lacing my voice.

“Well- yeah but only one out of the six of us died and that’s because he wouldn’t trust us so.. you need to trust us #79.”

#79? Why did that number sound so.. familiar? 

“Alright.. I trust you..”

“She just trusted us right away, is she even worth saving?” The timid voice spoke again.

“O-of course she is! She might know something helpful!” A panicked voice said.

“Guys, remember the time limit?” A calm and cool voice asked.

“Oh- right! So we’re going to help you out with the puzzle alright?”

“Uhm- okay!” I said, trying to move my arms around.

“Okay, first things first you need to calm down and stop moving.”

I was about to nod but stopped myself, I inhaled and exhaled at least 5 times.

My chest is still racing but I should be calm enough?

“Alright, you’re set on a platform at least five feet off the ground. There are nine buttons scattered around the left side of the platform. Five out of nine of these buttons are red and the remaining four are green. When you press a red button the platform is slowly lowered into some weird acid. We’ll guide you along and tell you which buttons to press.” The panicked voice explained.

“A-alright.. I’ll trust you guys.. and what was that about a time limit?” I ask.

“W-well the buttons are spread widely apart, and you have a five minute timer. So when you press the first button close to your hand only the cuff keeping that hand down will be freed. So you’ll need to stretch your arm to a hard amount to be able to reach the last three buttons. Every minute that goes by lowers the platform as well! But don’t worry you should be able to do it!” The cool voice explained.

“Alright.. so I’ll hover my hand above a button and you tell me whether or not to press it!” I claim, still panicked but confident in myself.

“Yeah! So the button right below your hand, press it.” The raspy voice says.

I feel for the button then slam my hand down on it, the cuff removing itself and my left hand freed. My vision is still foggy so I can’t even look at my hand without feeling dizzy.  
I moved my hand lower and hovered it over a circular shape. 

“Don’t press that one! Move your hand more to the left then slam it down!” The raspy voice shouted.

I did as he said and swiftly moved my hand to the left only to feel another circular shape and slam down on it. 

I moved my hand further down and felt another circular shape.

“Press it!” The raspy voice shouted.

I slammed my hand down on the button hearing a “*BEEP* Nyeh.. you’re half way through the puzzle..” from an intercom.

“That’s all the green ones near your head and shoulder… so now you’ve got to stretch your arm all the way to the bottom of your torso without pressing a red button.” The panicked voice said.

I sucked in a breath and started to stretch my arm. Minutes must have gone by because I still could not feel the correct button. But if minutes had gone by then--

The platform lifts itself up then drops itself closer to the acid, making my arm jump and fall onto a button. The platform stayed still after that.

‘I see.. so it was a strategic move to wait for the platform to fall so my arm by impact would reach the button..’

“Nice job seventy nine!” The raspy voice shouted.

“Just one left..” The panicked voice said.

“D-do I have to wait another minute?” I ask.

“No! If you do then the last green button will fall into the acid.. you’re going to have to try and stretch your arm! We were all able to so you can do it as well!” The cool voice explained.

I kept stretching and stretching but failed to reach the green button, then the platform lifted itself up.

I sucked in a shaky breath, formulating a five second plan. 

The platform lowered itself, causing my arm to lift up again and swing down. My arm swung down into the acid and I slammed the button, I yelled out in pain lifting my hand out of the acid. The cuffs released my arms and legs, allowing me to move again. I sat up atop the platform and looked around.

“Good job seventy nine!” The raspy voice- no- person said.

As I looked around the room I saw a steely grey platform which I was resting on and multicolored tiles covering the walls of the room. When I looked to my left I saw a glass pane, behind it was all the voiced who had helped me.

Platforms rose out of the acid, leading me to a door. I inhaled and jumped across the platforms to reach the door. A green haired male opened the door and kept his arms around me.

“You did great seventy nine!” The green haired male said with a smile.

“T-thanks.. but why are you calling me seventy nine? Where are we?” I asked as a black haired female scoffed.

“So she does know as little as us, a waste of time.” The black haired female crossed her arms and looked down the floor.

“Know as little as you? I- I don’t understand.” I said, looking around at the group of people while rubbing my now burned arm.

There was a blue haired male dressed in a black outfit observing me as well as a purple haired male wearing a purple jacket with a space pattern. Then there was a tall green haired man wearing glasses and a brown suit.. without shoes. Next to him was the black haired female. 

“We’ll try our best to explain..” The blue haired boy said.

“First we’ll start with introductions… I’m Shuichi Saihara. I have no memories whatsoever of before I got here.. all I know is I’m a detective.” Shuichi said, placing a hand on his neck.

“I’m Kaito Momota! Luminary of the stars! Unlike Shuichi I have one memory of before I got here.. and it was space.” Kaito said with a twinkle in his eye.

“I’m Maki Harukawa.. all I remember is a bunch of kids.” She said, shooting me a dirty glare.

“Me Gonta Gokuhara! Gonta knows that Gonta is gentleman!”

“Well, I’m Rantaro Amami! Unlike them I remember nothing. As for why we kept calling you seventy nine.. it’s the number on your door.” Rantaro pointed to a number on the door I had just exited out of.

‘79..’

“O-Oh well my name is---”

What is my name?

Kaede Akamatsu. Piano.

“Kaede Akamatsu is my name and.. all I remember is a piano.” I say, looking up at Rantaro’s face.

“Nice to meet you Kaede! Hope you don’t mind me referring to you by first name?” Rantaro asks.

“I don’t mind at all..” I say, still wondering about the situation.

“We’re all confused as to why we’re here.. but since we were all in life or death situations I think it might be a killing game.” Rantaro explains.

“I still think we’re in the afterlife.” The Luminary of The Stars theorizes. 

“Well I’ve already told you both that you’re insane and we should just focus on walking down the hall.. the rest of the rooms are empty anyways.” Harukawa says, glaring daggers at them.

“Right..” Rantaro holds my hand.

“Hope you don’t mind but you’ll probably have trouble walking for a bit, we all did.” Rantaro says with a smile.

Maki scoffs at this, and leads the group down the hall.

“So.. how long have you all been here?” I ask, looking at the group.

“Well Maki and I have been awake for a week we think while the others have for about.. three days? We didn’t want to look around in a weird place at first but when we heard screaming that’s when we started to look for the others.” Rantaro explained.

“We still don’t know how we survived without food..” Maki mutters to herself.

All we could hear was the sound of our feet hitting the floor.

Out of nowhere a pink teddybear popped out.

“Hello my name is Monophanie--”

Everyone-- except Maki and Rantaro --- began screaming and pointing at the teddybear.

“Ahem! Attention or I’ll be forced to punish you all!”

Everyone quieted down after hearing this.

“My name is Monophanie and I am the assistant of this floor. I have come to tell you all the rules of this specific floor and provide maps and pencils!” The pink bear explained, throwing out maps and pencils.

“What do you mean rules?” Rantaro asks.

“Oh-- usually the Game-Master explains this but I will since they’re busy preparing the last puzzle. Ahem-- you all are in a killing game which we call ‘The Game of Life’! The first trial you were in tested your luck and teamwork! Congratulations for beating that by the way with only one dead!” The bear began to clap.

“As I was saying, you could call this a killing game if you’d like. But it’s all for the entertainment of the Game-Masters! May I now begin the rules?” The bear waited for a response as we processed this information.

Killing Game? Game of Life? Trial? Puzzle? Kaede could understand but at the same time was confused, all she had on her was a map and a pencil now which she hadn’t checked yet. 

“The rules of this level is simple:

#1 No violence against the Game-Masters  
Penalty: Death

#2 Complete all puzzles and fill out your own maps before continuing.  
Penalty: Death

Rules can differ for different Game-Masters’s floors! Fun little fact, this is the floor with the second least amount of rules number five gets that honor!” The bear said as if it was some wonderful fact.

“Well.. there’s no obvious escape so right now I nominate we check our maps.” Rantaro said, breaking the silence made by the pink bear.  
I nodded and pulled out my map and pencil  
  
There was no names for any of the rooms, it seemed as if we were supposed to fill that out as we progressed.

“Another fun fact! This is the smallest floor! But I promise the next floor is bigger!” The bear said with a smile. 

“Have fun!!” The bear shouted as it ran off to god knows where.

“What the hell just happened?!” Kaito shouted, dropping his map and pencil.

“Well, if you want a summary...” Rantaro inhaled as if he was about to go on a long rant.

“We woke up in chambers where we need to find a way to escape with teamwork, we all know Maki woke up in an empty room.” Rantaro pointed at the first room in the hallway.

“So this whole ‘puzzle’ must’ve been about teamwork, and since we were able to escape using eachother’s help then we ‘passed’ this ‘puzzle’ meaning that whatever game these ‘Game-Masters’ are playing has begun.” Rantaro explained slowly, as if Kaito was a child.

“Wait- so since we completed that puzzle we accidentally started a killing game?!” I ask with wide eyes.

Rantaro nodded, and began filling out the names on his map. 

“Don’t forget, the penalty for not filling out our maps is death..” Rantaro reminded everyone as we all frantically pulled out our maps and began writing.

“Uhm- Gonta not know how to write! Gonta need help!” Gonta said with a hand raised.

“All it said was fill out the maps, it never said you had to write down any words Gonta.” Shuichi points out.

“Wait, so we could scribble a circle and that would count?” Kaito asks.

“Theoretically, but don’t risk it. I only said that because it said fill out your OWN maps. So if one of us filled out Gonta’s then us or Gonta could face the penalty..” Shuichi was obviously trying to avoid saying ‘death’ but there was no confusion.. we all knew what he meant.

Gonta muttered out an apology as we all continued walking down the hall, filling out our maps along the way.

I began marking the small rooms attached to the hallway with the numbers that everyone told me.

Shuichi was number 40.  
Kaito was number 21.  
Maki was number 67.  
Rantaro was number 94.  
Gonta was number 34.

I have an itching feeling that these numbers will be important for the future.

“So we all filled out the small rooms and the hallway?” Shuichi asks.

Everyone nodded or muttered out a ‘yes’, nobody really wanted to talk right now.

“Alright, I’m fine with everyone moping but we should at least discuss a game plan. Make a resting area somewhere, you know?” Rantaro points out.

“I agree, I just didn’t talk because most of you are morons. I’m willing to talk with Rantaro and Shuichi.. the rest of you can die for all I care.” Maki says, crossing her arms.

“Not the best thing to say in a killing game Harukawa-san..” Shuichi says, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

“Friends should not fight! Gonta wants us all to get along!” Gonta said with a bright smile.

“… I’m willing to talk with three people.” Maki said, making it obvious that she liked Gonta.

“Ignoring Maki’s rude statements… I think we should all get along and work together! We obviously need to band together since that first puzzle was about teamwork!” I say, putting on a faux smile.

“I agree! We should stay positive!” Kaito shouts in his raspy voice.

“Could you quiet down? Or do you want to die?” Maki asks in a dark voice.

“Again-- not the best thing to say in a life or death situation!” Shuichi points out again.

“Gonta wants friends to get along!” Gonta goes to hug Maki until we hear a loud screech.

“DEGENERATE MALE!”


End file.
